The Nut House
by DarkDragon8
Summary: um.... randomness, randomness, and even more randomness... plz review and tell me who u want to c in the next chapter... flames r accepted
1. welcome to the nuthouse

Disclaimer: well. I guess I haveta do this. well I do not own in any way shape or form final fantasy 7, any sonic games, or fruit loops. I'm only saying this cuz I'm poor and don't feel like getting sued cuz I have no money to pay if I do so.. Yeah.  
  
Welcome to the Nut House, or in other words, the house of randomness. Anybody can live here, and anyone can leave. so yeah.. Well. enjoy  
  
Rufus: Checkmate! Woooo!! I win!!!  
  
Sephie: um.. Rufus. this is checkers, not chess. There is no checkmate.  
  
Rufus: but... I still win, rite?  
  
Sephie: why did I even bother to play this with you.. you blonde!!!  
  
Rufus: ..*sniff* fine. I see how you are!! *runs outa the room crying*  
  
Reno: *walks in* my gawd, whut did you do to rufus??  
  
Sephie: all I did was call him a blonde, he just coulden't take it  
  
Cloud: *appers in a poof of hair gel* did anyone say a blonde???  
  
Sephie: damn, I though I killed you!! *gets his sword and kills cloud*  
  
Cloud: ulk..*dies*  
  
Random person #23: meanwhile, in the garden  
  
Shadow: *runing after sonic* GIVE ME BAK MY F***ING FRUIT LOOPS!!!  
  
Sonic: hahaha, you kan't catch me!  
  
Tails: hey sonic! Look out for that *sonic runs into a tree* .. tree... oh wellz  
  
Shadow: HAHAHAHAHA *takes his froot loops* take that you turd  
  
*suddenly ida appers in a flash of lighting*  
  
ida: *with her hair all staticy* HAHAHA!!! *burns sonic and tails* *dissappers in a burst of flames*  
  
shadow: *stares* O.o  
  
knuckles: um.. Yeah...  
  
random person # 139: in the den..  
  
Vinnie: I'M NOT A VAMPIRE GOD DANG IT!!  
  
Sephie: uh huh.. And that's why you were in a coffen for so long. and you didn't age a bit..  
  
Vinnie: ... grrr.. Just grrrr...  
  
Sephie: *looks at vinnies teeth* and how do you explain those fangs??  
  
Vinnie: dam. you figured it out well. I guess I haveta kill you *bites sephies neck*  
  
Sephie: um.. you kan't really kill me... I'm already dead  
  
Vinnie: good point.. Oh wellz, just don't tell anyone  
  
Sephie: um. whut about those good ppl hoo are reading this rite now?  
  
Vinnie: WHAT?! THERE ARE PPL READING THIS?! %$@#@%#$^#@^&$&$  
  
Reno: well. I don't wanna be a person hoo just shows up once. I'm getting the idea that the auther dosen't really like me much..  
  
Ida: dam strait  
  
Reno: fine then.. I'll leave...  
  
Rufus: so... whut did I miss??  
  
Vinnie: oh nothing.. Nothing at all...  
  
Rufus: oh. ok.. *trips over a trumpet case* HOW DID THIS #%$^ING TRUMPET CASE GET HERE?!  
  
Ida: oops...*picks up her trumpet case* sorry... *dissappers in a poof of burning math homework*  
  
Rufus: hoo the h3// iz ida???  
  
Vinnie: oh, ida is the author of this fine fic... THAT REVELS MY SECRET!!!!! *goez krazy*  
  
Rufus: oh. um. oops... sorry  
  
Ida: that's ok rufus.*mumbles* u dumb blonde...  
  
Rufus: hey! I heard that!  
  
Sephie: um. hoo are you talkin to??  
  
Rufus: I am talking to ida  
  
Sephie: oh, ok.. Well.. She left... I think she went to itza's house  
  
Rufus: oh, ok.  
  
*suddenly shadow comes running though the house*  
  
vinnie: oh hey, it must be time for who's line is it anyway  
  
*all of the ppl living in the house go to the tv room thingie*  
  
random person # 345: well, that's all for this eposode of the nuthouse.. So you can go now... bye ^-^ 


	2. the madness continues

Ok.. Well. I guess I haveta say this. I do not in anyway own ff7 or the legend of zelda or mario or shadow the hedgehog.. or knuckles. well, you get the idea... although I'm working on it. MWAHAHAHAHAHA.. anyhoo. and also most spelling mistakes are intentional. except for the ones that aren't. enjoy!  
  
~authors note~ ok. well just to tell you. cloud, tails, and sonic have kinda died in some strange way... oh and, I have made rufus the dumb blonde ~something from izedlattes fic~ so yeah...just remember that~~  
  
Ida: well.. I guess I will now be the author and narrator person thingie... ok. well.. the story starts in the garden.. with some new ppl moving in  
  
Shadow: well... now that I don't have sonic or tails to annoy, hoo iz the next victum..*lookz at knuckles* hehehe..  
  
sephie: ok.. now I'm mad.. I'M SUPPOST TA BE THE ONLY ONE W/ A SWORD!!! *throws a temper tantrum* waaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Link: live with it you sissy. I'm much better at handling the sword than you are. you prolly don't even know how to use that big sword of yours, do you??  
  
Sephie:.. ok. THAT'S IT!!!!! *gets his sword ready* *says in a coyboyish way* theres only room enough for one swordsman in this here house..  
  
Link: *gets the big goron sword ready* bring it on..  
  
*mario suddenly walks into the scene*  
  
Mario: Hey, Whutz up? itza me-a, Mario. Hey! whuts-a with all of the big-a swords? *gets flower power ready* there iza not gunna be any fighting here- a  
  
*Mario walks inbetween sephie and link*  
  
Link: um.. hey, sephie, shall we??  
  
Sephie: yes, soundz like a good idea  
  
*both link and sephie stab mario*  
  
mario: but-a why?? itza me-a, ma.ri.o...*dies*  
  
sephie: ok. on to buisness.  
  
mario: HEY! I said no fighting  
  
link: WHUT THE FIC? I THOUGHT U DIED!  
  
mario: oh. rite..*dies.. again*  
  
link: ok, ready to die?  
  
sephie: hehehe... I'll win no matter whut.. *suddenly gets stabed by link*  
  
link: HA I win!! you die!!  
  
sephie: hehehe... link, you should really be careful.. cuz I'm already dead. HAHAHAHA!!! *stabs link, just as princess zelda walks in*  
  
zelda: LINK!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! oh wellz.. now I guess I haveta find a new boyfriend, oh wellz, he wuz a sucky boyfriend anyway.. hey. your cute.. wanna go out with me??  
  
sephie: OMG!!!! DIEEEEEEEE*killz zelda*  
  
ida:*suddenly appers in a poof of band muzik* ok sephie.. that's enough killing for today *takes his sword* you'll get it bak tomarrow *dissappers in a poof of shiny sharp objects*  
  
sephie: damn.oh wellz, I guess its time to bug vinnie *walks into the house*  
  
Vinnie: *sniff* stop... bugging.. me...  
  
Reno: but all I want to know iz if you are a vampire, why do we see you out in the sun??  
  
vinnie: I'M NOT A VAMIRE!! or at least a real one..  
  
reno: umm. then why do you have fangs??  
  
hojo: well I can tell you that... itz cuz I'm a stupid basturd and made him this way. cuz he had a secret affair w/ lucrecia and I wuz jelous of him.  
  
vinnie: wait. how did you know about that?!?!?!  
  
hojo: cuz... I watch you..  
  
vinnie:..YOU PERVERT!!!!! *shootz w/ death penaty* wait.. how did you get here anywayz??  
  
hojo: i. don't.. know... but just one more thing to tell you... sephie isen't my son.. he iz your son...*dies*  
  
vinnie:... *lookz at sephie*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!  
  
Sephie:...lookz at vinnie.. DADDY!!! *runs to vinnie and gives him a hug*  
  
vinnie: *still in shock* ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
reno: ..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *dies laughing*  
  
ida: ok. well maybe we should just leave it at that.. before I get into other things.. well yeah.... tune in next time for the next episode of..The Nut House... laterz 


	3. valintines day thingie

um. rite. well yet again. I do not own the copyrite to final fantasy 7 or sunchips. I just own the ideas and I also do not belive drinking is good. it wuz just some random thing. so plz don't go out and get drunk.. well read on!  
  
Sephie: HEY! VINNIE!  
  
Vinnie: yeah?  
  
sephie: *smirk* happy *giggle* valintines day *snort* Vincent Valintine *burst up laughing*  
  
vinnie: um.. whut the fic? IF ONE MORE PERSON DOES THAT I WILL KILL THEM!!  
  
reno: hey vinnie, happy valentines day!  
  
vinnie: OK, THAT'S IT!!! *turnes into chaos and bites reno's leg*  
  
reno: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!  
  
*suddenly we see a poof of band muzik*  
  
Ida: HELLO YA'LL!!!  
  
reno:. help..  
  
ida: awwwww.. does poor reno need some help??? is chaos too much for a turk?? awwwww. how sad...  
  
reno. shut up and help me!  
  
ida: for that you will. um..*thinks* oh, I know, you will be forced to. dum dum DUM!!!!! become a stupid drummer  
  
reno:.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
ida: oh, and because I feel like it.. cloud iz revived!  
  
sephie&rufus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
*in a poof of drum sticks reno turns into a stupid drummer annnnnddddd.. in a poof of sunchips ida dissapers*  
  
cloud: hello  
  
sephie, rufus, and reno:*burst out laughing*  
  
cloud: whut?? *looks around* whuts the matter???  
  
sephie: you. have *sniker* a.. MULLET!!!  
  
*sephie, rufus and reno burst out laughing*  
  
cloud: um.. whuts a mullet??  
  
*all stare*  
  
rufus: *gives cloud the mirror of imposing doom*  
  
cloud: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *turns bright red and sticks head in a bag of sunchips*  
  
ida: oops, my bad  
  
*in a poof of hair gel cloud is bak to normal, but nobody can tell cuz he still has the sunchip bag over his head*  
  
ida: ok cloud, you kan take the bag off now  
  
cloud: *muffeled* I kan't.. its stuck...  
  
ida: oh wells..*dissappers*  
  
cloud: *ramdomly runs around* help. somebody..  
  
*suddenly a cat walks in... a cat named kat*  
  
kat: meow??  
  
rude: awwwwwww.. look at the kute little kitty *pets kat*  
  
kat: *bites rudes hand off* hiss hiss  
  
rude: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH it hurts!!!!  
  
tseng: I know, lets give it some vodka *gives kat vodka*  
  
kat: *drinks the whole thing* mew mew mew *walks around funny*  
  
rude: HAHAHAHAHA!!! TAKE THAT KAT!!!!  
  
*kat suddenly turns into a sunchip*  
  
reno: OHHHHHHH!!! SUNCHIP!!! *eats the sunchip* mmmmm. .vodka flavored... *gets drunk*  
  
ida: *appers in a poof of pep band muzik* well, that's enough of this..  
  
*suddenly ima, sheza and itza appers*  
  
ima: ummmmm. .whuts going on? why did you want us to com here?  
  
ida: where iz heza?  
  
sheza: U mean my mookin mook of a mookin brother? He went to get me a mook.  
  
ida: oh, ok well. GROUP HUDDLE!!  
  
*ida, ima, sheza, itza, and reno got into a huddle then after 2.4 min. ida gets her trumpet, reno gets a snare drum, and itza gets the quads*  
  
ima: ONE, TWO, ONE TWO THREE FOUR!!  
  
*all breack out into BITE*  
  
END  
  
~oh, just to tell you, the names are a band thing and I have nothing against drummers and yeah, well, drummers are kewl and I am part drummer (don't ask) and yes, I am obsessed with sunchips and now I'm hungrie so now I'm done so I kan go eat sunchips~ 


End file.
